


Five Finger Solo

by thewightknight



Series: Kylux prompts and ficlets [26]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Masturbation, Pining, Roommates, Tumblr Prompt, Tumblr: kyluxhardkinks, just imagine all the chapters of slow burn leading up to this k?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 20:37:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10048133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewightknight/pseuds/thewightknight
Summary: There's a strange trick of acoustics in Hux and Ren's apartment, and Hux has never told Ren about it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for [this prompt](http://kyluxhardkinks.tumblr.com/post/156095444645/roommate-au-where-kylo-thinks-hux-cant-hear-him) from the [kyluxhardkinks tumblr](http://kyluxhardkinks.tumblr.com), which I apparently started a month ago and then forgot about. 
> 
>  
> 
> _roommate au where kylo thinks hux can't hear him jacking off in the middle of the night but hux can and It's Hot_
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry it's taken so long! It came out a bit on the soft and fluffy side. Hope that's okay. But [moonwalkingcrab](http://moonwalkingcrab.tumblr.com/) and [rebelwerewolf](http://rebelwerewolf.tumblr.com/) do love happy endings, so this is for you too.

Every day is torture, maintaining the friendly façade for his roommate. Kylo keeps his eyes fixed above Hux’s shoulders when he steps out of the bathroom, towel slung around his hips, but he can still picture the light dusting of copper hair that trails below the terry cloth and when he closes his eyes he can imagine how that pale skin would dimple and bruise under the clench of his fingers. 

When Hux nuzzles into his cat’s fur when they’re curled up together on their sofa Kylo imagines what it would be like to be spooned around him, burying his face in the curve of his neck. It’s all too easy to imagine, as they dance around each other in the tiny kitchenette during dinner preparations, how it would feel to pin Hux against the refrigerator or push him down over the countertop and grind against him. 

Every day is torture, but every night is worse. Every night he retires to his bed, knowing Hux is just on the other side of the wall, clad in a pair of worn boxers and a tee so old it’s practically transparent. Every night he thinks about it, how Hux would melt back into him if he slid under the covers beside him in the middle of the night, how he’d gasp as Kylo’s fingers found their way under that old shirt, the fabric bunching up under his fingers as he slid it over Hux’s ribs. 

He imagines how Hux would shiver as Kylo follows the curve of his ribs to the soft flesh of his stomach. He thinks about sucking at the skin of Hux’s neck as he rolls his nipple between his fingers, rutting against him, cock grinding against Hux’s pert ass. He’s going through this bottle of lube at an alarming rate, stroking himself off every night, pressing his face into his pillow to stifle his moans. 

It never takes much, just the creak of Hux’s mattress in the next room as he shifts in his sleep, for Kylo to spill into his hands. He keeps a towel under his pillow now. Hux was starting to notice how often he did laundry and he couldn’t let him suspect. His release quiets his physical hunger enough for him to drift off into an uneasy slumber, his last waking thought that it would start all over again the next morning.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hux wants to be annoyed, angry even, at Kylo for his nightly masturbation sessions. Every single night, Hux can hear him, even though it’s obvious he tries to muffle the noises he makes. The heating duct that runs along the ceiling on their shared wall funnels the sounds into his bedroom. During the day it’s not noticeable, with the traffic passing outside and all the people in their apartment building going about their lives, but at night, when everything is still, he can hear every ragged breath.

He doesn’t even have to close his eyes to picture it, Kylo lying on his back in that ridiculously oversized bed that takes up almost his entire bedroom. There’s the rustle of sheets and the squeak of the bedframe, so he’s discarded his shorts now, thrown on them on the floor beside his bed. Hux knows because he’s peeked into Kylo’s room in the morning and seen them lying there.

There’s the popping sound his bottle of lube makes when he opens the lid. Does he muffle the noises he makes with his arm, or try to smother them in a pillow? Hux likes to think it’s the former, lips pressed to skin as Kylo strokes himself. He can feel himself hardening, thinking about it, but doesn’t dare do anything about it. Not now, not when Kylo might hear him, and realize in turn that Hux could hear him.

He forces himself to lie still, hands flat on the mattress to either side of him, watching the clock on his nightstand, counting the minutes as they pass. It’s at quarter til midnight tonight that Kylo finds his release. There’s another five minutes of him moving about on the mattress, and then silence. 

At ten after the hour, Hux lets himself move, hands creeping up his legs. His cock strains against his boxers and he runs his fingers up his length, imagining it’s another hand touching him. He’s already soaked through the fabric and he rubs his thumb across the damp spot. As he raises his hand, he imagines it’s Kylo’s thumb dragging across his lips. Tangling his fingers in his hair, he pulls, biting his lips to keep in his moans as he palms himself. 

If only Kylo had ever shown any sign of interest. But there’s nothing. He’s tried, walking around the apartment half-naked whenever he could think of the slightest excuse, brushing up against him in their tiny kitchen, sprawling seductively across the furniture every evening, but Kylo is oblivious to all of Hux’s considerable charms. 

Tonight, like all the other nights before, he thinks about all the things he’s tried and all the things he can try tomorrow. He cries out Kylo’s name when he comes, not bothering to hold it in, knowing once Kylo is asleep nothing short of a nuclear detonation will wake him.

Except even through the pounding in his ears as he gasps through his orgasm, he hears movement on the other side of the wall. He freezes, terrified Kylo might still be awake after all, but there’s no other sound. As he cleans himself off, wadding up the tissue and tossing it into the basket by his bed, he doesn’t let himself think about what he might face in the morning.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When Kylo wakes up, he’s sure it has to have been a dream. He couldn’t really have heard Hux call out his name last night. But Hux’s behavior when he emerges from his room suggests it wasn’t his imagination.

Hux shuffles around the kitchen, smothered in the green cashmere bathrobe his mother had given him for Christmas last year instead of his usual pair of baggy sweats that barely stay on at the hips, avoids Kylo’s eyes and responds to his quips in monosyllables. When they both reach for the cream at the same time he flinches, pulling his hand back. And when Kylo tries to talk about last night he stammers and flees, shutting himself up in his room.

Their Saturdays usually are usually spent screwing around on Kylo’s Xbox and ordering massive amounts of Chinese takeout. This morning Hux only emerges from his room long enough to grab another mug of coffee and a bagel from the fridge before sequestering himself again. He doesn’t even toast the bagel.

“Hux, are you sick? Do you want some tea or something?” Standing outside the door, he can hear Hux moving around, but there’s no response.

“Hux, say something please? So I know you haven’t slipped into a coma or anything?”

“Go away.”

Well, that was something. Kylo almost walks away, leaving it at that. He can pretend nothing happened and hope things will get back to normal. Except he can’t because now he knows Hux can probably hear him through the wall. Has been hearing him, every night. He decides he can’t leave things as they are. Taking the plunge, he starts to ramble at the closed door. 

“Listen, Hux, I know you’re embarrassed about last night, but think about how I feel? Because I’m just realizing now how sound carries between our bedrooms, so if I heard you, that means you’ve been hearing me for how many weeks now? And I may not call out your name, but I think of you every night.”

Hux still doesn’t say anything. He can hear him moving around in his room, footfalls sharp as he paces back and forth. 

“Hux, can I come in? Please?”

Hux doesn’t say no, so he starts to open the door, only to have the knob pull away from him when he reaches for it. Hux’s hair is disheveled and his bathrobe has fallen open, revealing a pale vee of skin, and Kylo doesn’t think. He just buries his hands in the soft fabric of the robe and pulls.

Hux surges into him, hands digging into his hair as their lips meet. Kylo tries to hold in his moan at the sensation, but then remembers he doesn’t have to anymore. One tug and Hux’s robe falls open and he slides his hands inside, Hux’s skin as soft as he ever imagined. He has a moment of panic, wondering if he’s moving too fast, but then Hux tugs at the button of his jeans. Alright then. Pushing the robe off of Hux’s shoulders, Kylo mouths at his neck as Hux fumbles with his zipper. At the feel of Hux’s hand on his cock he almost comes right there and then. Hux teases across the tip, sliding his hand up and down and around the crown before stroking him slowly, oh so slowly. 

“I’ve wanted to do this to you for so long.” He almost doesn’t recognize Hux’s voice, hoarse with the same need he feels. He almost thinks he’s dreaming, but if this were a dream it wouldn’t be happening here, standing in the doorway of Hux’s bedroom. It takes very little effort to pick him up and Hux wraps his legs around Kylo’s waist as he takes the few steps across the room to the bed. 

The words Hux is murmuring in his ear blur together as Kylo lays him down. He strips off his shirt and shimmies out of his jeans, swearing when they get caught on one leg, giving it up as a lost cause when Hux gets impatient and pulls him on top of him. Bracing himself on one elbow, he takes them both in hand, watches Hux’s eyelids flutter as he groans at the touch. 

“Not going to last long,” he warns. Hux is beautiful like this, laid out against the deep green of his robe, skin flushed. He throws his hands back, gripping the headboard, as Kylo speeds up, tightening his grip as he nears their tips and relaxing it as he slides back down along their lengths, fighting to make this last.

“Can’t believe this is real.” Hux says what he’s been thinking. He’s biting his lip, Kylo sees.

“Don’t. You don’t have to be quiet.” He twists his wrist as he strokes downward, entranced by how Hux’s eyelashes seem to flicker in time with the fireworks sparking along his spine. 

Hux arches up into his hand, the silken glide of flesh on flesh so sweet after all those nights alone. He’s losing his rhythm now, breath coming in short gasps, arm trembling from supporting his weight.

“Oh, Kylo, fuck, yes.”

That does him in, the way Hux says his name, and he spills across Hux’s stomach, waves of pleasure flooding him. His hand stalls and Hux whimpers in protest, wrapping his own hands around Kylo’s. 

“So close. Fuck. Don’t stop.”

It’s almost too much now but seeing Hux like this, writhing beneath him, he can’t stop. He thumbs his crown, squeezes and twists, and Hux comes, hot against his skin.

Not wanting to crush him, Kylo lets himself fall to one side, then flails as he nearly falls off the side of the bed. 

“Why did we do this in my tiny bed when you’ve got a king?” Hux gasps out a burst of laughter as he reaches for him, pulling him back. 

“Because you wouldn’t come out of your room, dork.” That comes out sharper than he intends and he wraps himself around Hux, disregarding the sticky mess between them.

“We can move.”

“Don’t wanna now.”

Rolling over on his side, Hux reaches under his bed and pulls out a box of tissue. As he dabs at the mess, Kylo pulls more out of the box to help.

“Is this why you started buying your Kleenex at Costco?”

“Better than doing laundry three times a week.”

Hux has a point. With more shifting around and a few painfully placed elbows, they manage to find a comfortable position. Hux snuggles into him, exactly as he’d imagined it, the fine hairs at the back of his neck tickling Kylo’s nose.

“Next time we’ll use your bed then.”

Kylo’s brain goes through a series of mental cartwheels and handstands at this simple statement. 

“Next time?” He can’t help the questioning tone in his voice.

“Do you want to go back to pining after each other from our respective bedrooms, then?” Even in his post-orgasm bliss, Hux is still a snarky bastard, and Kylo wouldn’t have it any other way.

“Absolutely not,” Kylo replies, hugging Hux closer.

“Alright then. Next time, your bed.” 

Next time. Yes. He likes the sound of that.

**Author's Note:**

> I was browsing through lists of other words/phrases for masturbation, like writers do, and the title of this is an honest to good phrase I found on one of those lists. It's amazing, really, how many Star Wars references showed up.
> 
> I think this is the first thing I've written in present tense. I hope I stayed consistent throughout, but if you catch something please let me know?
> 
> Feel free to [come say hi on tumblr](http://thewightknight.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
